


Brigette Tests Some Gear

by Piddleyfangs



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: F/F, Futanari, Incest, dickgirl
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-04
Updated: 2018-03-04
Packaged: 2019-03-26 19:45:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,008
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13864728
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Piddleyfangs/pseuds/Piddleyfangs
Summary: brigette the new character from overwatch fucks one of her sisters to test out a mechanical dick she made





	Brigette Tests Some Gear

It was a new invention she just had to test! Brigitte was so excited to test it out. The device was attached around her waist and was all fired up. She tapped it twice with her finger, cooing gently to herself, her face perky and smiling as she admired her work. “Working like a charm!” 

“C-can we hurry it up?” Brigitte’s sister egged her on. Her brown haired sister was down on all fours, her ass in the air outside of her skirt, panties torn down and rolled at her ankles. “I don’t want anyone to hear.” 

“Sorry, sorry!” Brigitte said, turning her face back down to her sister’s exposed ass. “I was just so excited. Heh, if only I could show dad this one, he’d be so impressed!” 

“I’m sure dad would love your mecha cock.” Her sister snarked, rolling her eyes as well as her ass albeit subconsciously. The sister stayed still, plump for the taking. Brigitte slowly adjusted her mecha cock, lining it up, unsure how she was exactly supposed to wield it. After all, she wasn’t exactly an expert. 

The cock itself was mostly skin tone, convingly so. The underside was transparent, showing some of the inner workings and wet works. The cock had a near silent hum as it grew bigger, fully customizable just by Brigitte’s thoughts. She ran through all the settings, making it wider, longer, shorter, and then giving it a whirr like a power drill, the vibrator function loud enough to give her sister a jolt. “Groovy.” Brigitte snorted. 

“I’m getting cold!” Sister groaned. 

“Sorry! Sorry, let’s do this!” Brigitte said, quick to make amends before she got distracted by her marvel of mechanical boning. “3, 2, 1, lift off!” Brigitte pushed on ahead, her cock aimed perfectly. Her sister moaned rightly so, perhaps a bit louder than she had to just to make sure that Brigitte could hear she had made it. Although she was getting a bit snappy, Brigitte knew that her sister was sympathetic to her research. 

The yellow LEDs that lined the cock and the balls beneath Brigitte’s thighs glowed as the pleasure was ramping up. Brigitte’s link with the dick started to flare up. Her cute freckled face blushed up, her brown pony tail hopping up and down along to the rhythm of her head gently flailing up and down. The thrusting motion was just so addicting. All at once she understood why boys were so obsessed with getting this stuff! She envied them, and hoped that her sister was intending to do more than one session… 

The Lindholm sisters grew closer alone in the bedroom. It was hard to keep their moans hushed, their thrusts slow and quiet, their movements so subtle that the floor boards didn’t creek. Brigette wanted to just let loose, announce to the world through her high pitched moans just how much she loved fucking her sister, how good her new invention felt. Hell, maybe even offer in her horny frenzy while her thoughts were still foggy that she wanted to make a few extras. But in her current state, all she had was muffling the worst of her moans against her hand rising up to block her mouth, while her other hand groped her sister’s huge ass.

Rising higher and higher, Brigette’s cock glowed brighter and brighter. The cum started to churn away inside her. The little window into the inner workings of her cock turned completely white, the little tank inside filling with her artificial cum. Brigette felt her balls slap against her sister’s ass, flailing back and forth with every thrust as her cock grew out to full length and full width. It even sprouted little bumps to make the pleasure and texture more exotic. 

“Alright, now we just n-need to test full performance!” Brigette laughed, railing her hips forward, both of her hands grasped tightly around her sister’s back. “3, 2, 1, vibration ENGAGE!” She laughed, turning on the last function her cock had. The bright yellow light fluxated like rapid breathing, and the dick hummed loudly. The whole thing was jittering as fast as it could go, those bumps digging into the inner walls of her sister. The similar girl went wild. She bit down on her lower lip, her glasses fell to the side, her hair became messy. It was hard to tell the two apart except for Brigette being taller, fitter, and her eyes being brighter. The vibration made the sister’s eyes roll back, her mouth open and moan, all concerns for volume vanishing as the intensity just erased any pretense that this was worth hiding. Hell, they’d probably do it again so often that the people a dozen cities over would even know that they were doing it! 

“Fuck me, fuck me~!” Brig’s sister moaned. “Fuuuuck~! This is better than every single toy I’ve ever had! Mmm~! Just do it! Cum!~ Cum~! Grr… Y-your thing can cum, right?” 

“Oh, that’s right!” Brigette exclaimed. “I’m still in beta, so I have to tell it when to finish.” She gasped. “Man this stuff is still so new. Okay, I’m going to count down from 10. When I reach 0, well, we’ll wrap up~ Ready?” 

“Y-yes~!!!” The sister moaned, really getting into the wild frenzy, pushing herself harder against that cock. 

“10!” Brig said. “9, 8,” Faster. Harder. It felt so good. “7, 6,” Just the sounds of the numbers wowed her. The sister was going to go crazy, just by how wet a stinking count down was making her! “5, 4, 3, 2,” The air hung for a second longer than it should have. “ZERO~!” Brigette laughed. 

She came. Her cock powerfully filled her sister with the cum. The gooey white stuff came out steamy and delicious. Brigette fell backwards onto her rear, taking her sister with her onto her lap. They finished, the two girls in each other’s grasp, Brigette groping her sister. 

“N-next time…” Her sister started to say as she recovered, getting her glasses back on her face. “It’s my turn.”


End file.
